


Pensa all'Inghilterra

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Internalized Misogyny, Male!Dub-con, Prompt Fill, Victorian Period, suffragette
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Prima notte di nozze, ma dub-con
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Pensa all'Inghilterra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/gifts).



Quando entrò nella camera, Jasper trovò Victoria seduta ai piedi del letto, i capelli raccolti in una treccia morbida, la vestaglia aperta sulla camicia da notte così sottile che gli lasciava intravedere i capezzoli scuri sotto la stoffa.

Gli sorrise mentre lui si richiudeva la porta alle spalle, nessuna traccia di nervosismo sul suo viso, gli occhi illuminati da quella scintilla malandrina che la caratterizzava. Era un chiaro segnale che le idee nella sua testa non erano delle migliori.

Da bambini, si era trattato perlopiù di far incursioni in luoghi a loro vietati. Crescendo, Jasper si era trovato ad accompagnarla spesso alle proteste degli operai – mai i suoi stessi operai, per fortuna, perché se c’era una cosa che l’amicizia con Vic gli aveva insegnato era stato il rispetto per i suoi dipendenti. Una volta era persino andato con lei ad una di quelle manifestazioni di suffragette e non era stata arrestata solo perché i poliziotti gli avevano intimato di prendere le redini di “sua moglie”.

«Quali redini? Non sono un cavallo!» aveva protestato Vic, mentre lui la allontanava dalla polizia parlandole con voce calma per ammansirla.

Non era un cavallo, ma era una tigre. E l’ironia della sorte aveva voluto che diventasse davvero sua moglie.

O meglio, era stata Victoria, ancora una volta, a proporgli il matrimonio come soluzione per i problemi finanziari della sua famiglia, dopo che lui si era offerto di risolverli senza avere un piano in mente.

«Sei sicura?» le aveva chiesto, alla sua proposta. «Il matrimonio non è uno strumento del patriarcato per sottomettere le donne?»

Lei aveva stretto la testa nelle spalle. «In questa società sì, ma perché non approfittare del lusso che mi concedi? Non succede a tutte le donne di poter sposare il proprio migliore amico, con la certezza che la loro sarà una partnership e non un passaggio di proprietà, no?»

Il discorso aveva avuto senso. Come tutte le argomentazioni di Vic, alla fine.

«Non intendo restare sotto il tetto di mio padre perché, per quanto ne so, al prossimo cattivo investimento potrebbe offrire me e le mie sorelle come garanzia di pagamento» aveva continuato Vic. «Sposiamoci e lascia che mi occupi io delle mie sorelle. Magari finanzia anche la rivista che stiamo cercando di stampare con le mie compagne. Kitty potrebbe scrivere un articolo sulle tue fabbriche e mostrare come un posto di lavoro rispettoso dei suoi lavoratori sia possibile e di successo».

Così Jasper aveva acconsentito. Avevano tenuto una cerimonia semplice, con le sorelle di Vic – senza il padre, a cui lei aveva vietato di accompagnarla all’altare – e le sue compagne lì presenti con le loro fasce “Votes for women”, e della sua famiglia sua madre, gli zii e i cugini sorpresi ma non stupiti dalla sua scelta di sposa.

Dopotutto, sua madre aveva sempre saputo che lui aveva un debole per Victoria, ma gli aveva sempre detto di mettersi il cuore in pace perché non si sarebbe mai abbassata a sposarsi, con tutti i discorsi radicali che faceva ad ogni occasione.

Alla fine, però, Jasper era nella stessa camera da letto con Vic, in un tale stato di déshabillé che lasciava pochi dubbi sulla sua determinazione a consumare il matrimonio, e per la prima volta tentennava.

Perché gli mancava _qualcosa_.

«Sei sicura di volerlo fare ora?» le chiese, raggiungendo il camino per ravvivare le fiamme al suo interno.

«Certamente. Voglio che questo matrimonio sia valido» disse lei.

«Lo sai che non ti forzerei mai, vero?»

Una risata si levò leggera da Vic, ma lui non si voltò a guardarla.

«Credevo fossimo d’accordo su questo, già prima che tu accettassi la mia proposta».

Jasper spinse un grosso ciocco di legna più a fondo nel camino, perché alimentasse le fiamme più a lungo, ma non perse il fruscio di stoffa alle sue spalle.

Si accorse di cosa voleva dire solo quando le braccia pallide di Vic gli si strinsero intorno alla vita e i seni di lei gli aderirono alla schiena. Poteva avere il fuoco acceso davanti, ma il calore che si diffuse lungo il suo corpo era tutto dovuto ad averla premuta contro di sé.

Vic gli strofinò il naso contro la spalla.

«Vieni a letto» gli sussurrò, mentre una mano scivolava tra le pieghe della sua vestaglia pesante, fin sotto la cintura, per accarezzargli il membro mezzo eretto. Una reazione involontaria, perché si sentiva quanto più lontano dall’umore giusto per la seduzione.

«Oh, ma cosa abbiamo qui».

Le dita di Vic tracciarono la sua lunghezza, come per persuaderlo a mostrargliela per intero, e la reazione del suo membro non esitò a farsi notare.

«Direi che almeno una parte di te ha le mie stesse idee, stasera».

Jasper strinse la mano intorno al polso di lei.

«Aspetta, non devi» le disse.

E si girò, liberandosi dalle sue braccia.

«Se temi che lo stia facendo per dovere, hai dimenticato di colpo chi hai davanti?» disse lei.

Jasper abbassò lo sguardo e lei si fece più vicina.

«Se temi di farmi del male, non c’è pericolo». Il respiro di Vic gli sfiorò la guancia quando lei rise piano. «Sono una donna moderna, non sono rimasta ad aspettare di avere un anello al dito per scoprire il piacere».

La scrutò in viso, ma in realtà stava cercando dentro di sé qualcosa… non sapeva cosa. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi tradito per quella rivelazione, no? Dopotutto ci si aspettava che la propria moglie giungesse illibata al talamo nuziale.

Eppure non riuscì a trovare nessuno di quei sentimenti in sé. Così come non riusciva a trovare in sé la voglia di stenderla a letto, fare una battuta sulle linee di “pensa all’Inghilterra” e possederla.

_Perché, tutto sommato, non sei un vero uomo. Accettando di sposarla quando lei te lo ha chiesto, hai accettato di farti evirare da lei._

Eccola, quella fastidiosa voce che emergeva da quando aveva accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Vic. Non sapeva da dove uscisse, né aveva un carattere distinto. Non era né maschile, né femminile, né giovane, né vecchia. Ma si era fatta sentire ogni volta che lui aveva avuto a che fare con i preparativi del matrimonio, e anche quella mattina quando il prete aveva condotto la cerimonia.

_Lei deve appartenere a te. Lei deve piegarsi al tuo volere. Non lasciarti tenere per le palle, Jasper._

La fronte corrugata, Vic gli accarezzò il viso con la mano libera. «Tutto bene?»

Jasper le lasciò il polso e annuì.

«Se non te la senti, possiamo pensarci domani».

Ecco.

Le parole che non avrebbe voluto sentire.

Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che fosse lei a tirarsi indietro, a dirsi troppo stanca, o troppo nervosa per consumare il matrimonio quella notte. Che gli offrisse una qualsiasi scappatoia per passare la notte da solo a esaminare come si sentiva a riguardo, a sopprimere una volta per tutte quella voce odiosa.

E invece Vic lo stava chiedendo a lui.

Gli stava offrendo la via di fuga che lui tanto desiderava, ma non come lui aveva sperato.

_Ti sta chiedendo se sei abbastanza uomo per farlo._

_Sei abbastanza uomo?_

Jasper slacciò la cintura della vestaglia, se ne liberò e la gettò sulla poltrona.

«Me la sento» disse. «Direi che hai toccato con mano _quanto_ me la sento».

Sfilò la camicia da notte e non guardò Vic mentre raggiungeva il letto, non prima di sentirla salire sul materasso, con uno scricchiolio del fondo di legno. A quel suono, si voltò per vederla, nuda, che tirava indietro copriletto e lenzuola per scoprire il materasso.

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ incoraggiante, un po’ incuriosito, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo via dal suo viso, lungo la larghezza delle sue spalle, la distesa del petto, l’impazienza chiara nel cercare di prendere tempo prima di guardare quel che davvero la interessava.

Vic si umettò le labbra, succhiandole tra i denti, mentre seguiva la linea bionda di peluria che guidò il suo sguardo verso il suo inguine e il membro eretto, e pronto a fare il suo dovere.

Non era un dovere, dannazione. Era da quando erano stati ragazzini che aveva avuto una cotta per lei. Le sue prime esplorazioni in solitaria erano state guidate da fantasie di quel che sarebbe potuto succedere tra lui e Vic, durante i loro bagni notturni nello stagno del maniero fuori dal villaggio.

Lo stesso corpo di Vic non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa per lui. Nulla avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa. Eppure esitava e studiava quei seni pieni e la curva generosa dei suoi fianchi come se fosse la prima volta. Come se fosse una meraviglia della natura.

_È solo una donna. Ne hai viste altre._

Sì, ma era _Vic_. Che lo guardava e si lasciava guardare senza vergogna.

Che arricciò l’indice in sua direzione per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi, un angolo della bocca arricciato.

Jasper salì sul letto, sedendosi sui talloni davanti a lei, che imitò la sua posizione. Non c’era molto di diverso da quando erano stati ragazzini e si erano ritirati in qualche angolo appartato a confabulare tra loro, a pianificare come passare il pomeriggio a fare guai nel vicinato.

«Sono contenta di aver sposato te» mormorò lei.

«Anche se avresti preferito non sposarti».

Lei strinse la testa tra le spalle, con un ondeggiare di seni che lo distrasse un attimo.

«Sei l’unico che avrei mai potuto sposare» disse. «Se agli occhi della legge devo appartenere a qualcuno, preferisco sia tu».

Jasper incontrò il suo sguardo e notò per la prima volta che anche lì c’era dell’esitazione. Della vulnerabilità. Una visione di un attimo, che sparì dietro la determinazione che animava ogni suo gesto.

Ebbe giusto il tempo di prenderle il viso tra le mani, che lei lo baciò, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia per premersi contro di lui, le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita, le mani lungo la sua schiena.

L’esitazione sparì del tutto. Le labbra di Vic erano fameliche contro le sue e la lingua di lei scivolò oltre per cercare la sua, in una carezza che gli provocò un grugnito al fondo della gola.

Vic non tenne nemmeno le mani ferme: nella loro esplorazione del suo corpo furono rapide a tracciargli la forma delle natiche, fino a insinuarsi tra le sue cosce per prenderlo in mano, memorizzarne la forma mentre muoveva piano la mano, su e giù, come studiando la sua reazione.

E ne aveva da studiare. Jasper era incapace di contenersi e contenere i versi che lei gli provocava. Voleva fare qualcosa per Vic, ma riusciva solo a stringerla e premerle il viso contro il collo.

_È giusto così. Sei tu l’uomo. Deve essere lei a darti piacere._

Ma quando Vic lo trascinò con lei sul materasso, sopra di lei, Jasper rinsavì abbastanza a lungo da fare qualcosa. Fece scivolare le dita tra la peluria tra le sue gambe, fino a raggiungere le pieghe della sua femminilità. La trovò bagnata, abbastanza da prendere per buoni i suoi incoraggiamenti a _far presto_ , _di più_.

Afferrò il suo membro e scivolò in lei, poco alla volta, lasciando che il suo corpo si adattasse alla sua invasione e si modellasse intorno a lui. La guardò in viso, alla ricerca di segnali che qualcosa non andasse, che anche lei avesse notato quella distanza che si stava estendendo tra loro.

Ma nulla.

Le guance di Vic erano arrossate, così come c’erano chiazze rosse sul suo petto pallido, alcune ciocche di capelli libere dall’acconciatura erano appiccicate intorno al viso e sul collo.

Poteva essere dentro di lei, poteva sentire quella pressione ben nota ai lombi, ma qualcosa gli sfuggiva. Si sfilò da lei giusto il necessario per rientrare fino in fondo, premendo il bacino contro il suo. Le strappò un gemito dalle labbra incurvate in un sorriso.

Si chinò a prendere uno dei capezzoli eretti tra le labbra, per tormentarlo fino a lasciarlo bagnato e arrossato per dedicarsi all’altro, le dita di Vic tra i suoi capelli per incoraggiarlo, e si mosse ancora dentro e fuori di lei.

Dentro e fuori.

Tutto in lei gli diceva che si stava godendo ogni attimo, e se non fosse stato chiaro il suo corpo, lo era lei a gran voce.

Anche il corpo di Jasper era con lei, mentre affondava in lei, e premeva le dita su quel piccolo nodo in cima al suo ingresso, ottenendo da lei una dichiarazione d’amore entusiasta per quell’attenzione.

_Attenzione non necessaria. È lei che deve dare piacere a te._

_Prenditelo!_

Jasper strinse i denti mentre Vic si contorceva sotto di lui, lo teneva premuto contro di lei, dentro di lei, mentre il piacere la travolgeva e pulsava intorno al suo membro. Piacere che avrebbe dovuto accrescere il suo, farlo sentire orgoglioso di quel che le stava facendo provare, ma non trovò nulla di tutto ciò dentro di sé.

Nemmeno quando un tremito gli percorse la schiena, la pressione ai lombi si fece insostenibile e, senza nemmeno deciderlo, Jasper riversò dentro di lei un piacere di cui non sentiva neppure il sapore.

Vic gli afferrò la testa e lo attirò verso di sé per baciarlo ancora, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena e muoveva il bacino contro di lui, come per accogliere gli ultimi spasmi che lo agitavano.

Lui chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che lei lo baciasse, adagiandosi su di lei e girando entrambi sul fianco per non pesarle sopra.

Con una risata, Vic allontanò le labbra dalle sue, gli occhi luminosi come mai li aveva visti, le guance ancora arrossate. Lei si sollevò per recuperare le lenzuola e coprì entrambi, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto.

«Se dobbiamo giudicare un matrimonio dalla sua prima notte di nozze, direi che abbiamo ottime speranze» disse lei, con una risatina felice.

Le accarezzò i capelli, cercando di richiamare almeno una piccola parte di quella felicità, ma si sentiva svuotato. Vic dovette accorgersene, perché la sua irrequietezza sovreccitata si calmò un attimo e lei sollevò la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese, con tono preoccupato.

Jasper le baciò la testa e gliela premette di nuovo contro il petto.

«Certo che va tutto bene».

 _Ci mancherebbe altro_ , sussurrò la voce, mentre Jasper chiudeva gli occhi. _Avevi un’erezione, sei riuscito pure a mantenerla abbastanza a lungo, e sei venuto. Di che altro hai bisogno?_

Nulla.

**Author's Note:**

> Non credo riuscirei mai a scrivere qualcosa in cui il consenso della parte femminile sia meno che entusiasta. Il dub-con maschile, invece, mi sembrava già più interessante da esplorare (e più digeribile per me visto che c'è una distanza diversa rispetto a quella che proverei da un pov femminile) ed è stato quello che mi ha spinta a lanciarmi su questo prompt.  
> Direi anche che _We Should All Be Feminists_ di Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie abbia avuto un ruolo fondamentale nella genesi di questa storia.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
